Pain, love and Understanding
by Alice Reads Destiny
Summary: Bella has to be transferred immediately to the house of night or she will die. But can she bare leaving Edward and how will she cope with the new found pain, love and understanding
1. I'm Already Torn

A shiver went up my spine. The world was spinning around me, making me feel ill. " Edward, I want Edward," I moaned kicking back the bed sheets someone was trying to place over me. As the pain ripped through my body I screamed, my screams echoing around the house. A cold hand clasped mine and I knew Edward was there, with me, where he should me. I opened my eyes, the light blinding me but the pain was worth it to see Edward's handsome face. I reached out for him but more pain ripped through me causing me to scream even louder than before. He leaned in to me, his breath tickling my ear. " I'm sorry Bella, we have to go now," he whispered.

" NO, NO, I WON'T, YOU CAN'T MAKE ME, I WON'T GO. Please, please Edward," my voice died down as I realised that that was my only choice. I was a vampyre now and the house of night was the only place for me.


	2. Run

The walls loomed over me, fierce and strong. I clutched Edward's arm for support as I walked through the gates into the horrible prison-like building. The pain gave a feeble back flip, it was fading. Edward was right and it wasn't fair. A tall dark woman walked up to me, smiling, her crystal white teeth shining. She held out her hand to me and when I went to shake her hand, she pulled away. She frowned and then her smile burst out again like a phoenix erupting from the dust. She grabbed my upper arm, her grip vice-like. I stared back at her, my expression giving nothing away. No emotion at all. " You must be Bella, she beamed, and I'm Uchena, the High-priestess here at House of Night." I glared furiously back at her, my eyes glinting like knives. She ignored me and automatically turned to Edward, looking at him expectantly but politely. " I'm Edward Cullen, a friend of Bella's," he said confidently. With this I picked up my case, swung it round, making sure to ram him the knees and stalked off. Friend, friend, how dare he. Was he embarrassed to be with me, did he not want people to know we were an item? Well fine, I wouldn't force him to put up with my presence.

The tears rolled thick and fast down my face. My fingers were frozen from the biting wind. After I had stormed off like a stroppy child and pitied myself for an hour, I had been forced to give up and realise that I had been stupid enough not to ask for directions. The rock I was leaning against was cutting into my back but I didn't care. How long would it be before Uchena decided to come and find me? Had Edward gone back to Forks and left me in this hellhole. And then all of a sudden as if by magic Uchena appeared in the middle of a flowerbed which until a moment ago had been empty. She strode up to me and for one minute I thought she would hit me. She sat down on the cold hard ground and began to sing in a floating enchanting voice. It was a song I knew but sung in a style very different from how I knew it:

Light up; Light up as if you have a choice

Even if you cannot hear my voice

I'll be right beside you dear

Louder, Louder we'll run for our lives

I can hardly speak, I understand

Why you can't raise your voice to say

" Don't judge Edward too harshly, he loves you deep down. It is just hard for him to express," she said and I knew she was right. Maybe I had also judged Uchena too harshly.


	3. Black Magic Woman

The dormitory was a large spacious room, not what I would have suspected of vampires up until I met the Cullens . Now my whole perception of vampires had changed. A small red headed girl was in the corner her nose rammed into a book , any further and she might fall into the story. I was amazed at my own wit. Oh no we were walking over to her , I really didn't want to have a room with her. Closer, no, no, no. " Clare, this is your new roommate , Bella," she beamed at us as if expecting us to share a friendly embrace. Clare turned and glared at me. Ok so there was no chance of a friendly embrace. She had a square face, lots of freckles, glasses. Your usual snobby kid. When she spoke she had a high-pitched English accent. " Hello Bella, it's so enchanting to meet you and I'm so glad we shall be sharing a room from now on ," she drawled, a smile too large to be authentic plastered on her face. I raised my hand as a way of greeting . Uchena smiled as if this was the answer she was looking for and led us silently up the stairs to the main dorms. The hallway was carpeted in a rich white carpet. It was soft on my tired feet. All the doors leading off the hall to different dorms were jet black and the only way to tell the difference was the solid gold numbers on the doors Uchena suddenly turned a sharp right and opened the door to room number sixteen. It was tidier than any room I had ever seen in my life, even tidier than Edward's room and God that was clean. The room was a brilliant colour of white and the walls were strangely bare. If I had not known that Clare lived here, I wouldn't have suspected anyone lived here. I at least expected a photo of a prissy looking horse or something but not a thing was on the wall. "This will be your room and feel free to decorate the walls with what ever you feel. No problem.," Uchena smiled. Obviously, going by the look on Clare's face , which reminded me of how you look when you smell wet dog, did think it was a problem. Uchena took my smile to mean she could leave the room and swept out , looking as graceful as ever. I turned and came face to face with Clare who looked livid. Her face was a hideous shade of puce and her nostrils were flaring in a most unattractive way. She reached out an arm, grabbed my wrist and twisted it up towards my back. I let out a gasp of pain and fell to my knees, colliding painfully with the side of my bed. She knelt down beside me still holding my wrist and hissed in my ear. " If you ever try to get Uchena to like me better than you, I will destroy you. I'll strangle you and then dispose of your body," she drew back her face now gone of all colour and … smiled. What a cheek. I massaged my wrist , there was visible finger marks going right round my wrist. I touched the raw red finger marks and… The pain ripped through me like an electric shock. It was burning , the awful painful burning. I couldn't breathe , the pain was to intense. The world was spinning and I couldn't see. And as suddenly as it had started it had stopped. I looked up at Clare. Did she know what I had just felt? I looked into her eyes properly, they were black and in them was almost a sick kind of glee. " I've never caused anyone that much pain before," she sneered . All I could do was look at her with my mouth hanging open. She couldn't be serious. She knew what would happen but she did it anyway. She turned on her heel, stamped out the room and slammed the door behind her. I lay down on my bed and the tears rolled freely down my face. I didn't want to be here, with a girl who hated me. I hadn't done anything to deserve that. I wanted Edward. Right now. I crossed to the big closet and pulled the heavy oak doors open . My clothes had arrived ahead of me and I pulled out a pair of my snug pyjamas. The light was dimming outside and stars were popping out like light bulbs. I drew back the black velvet curtains and padded across the room to switch off the light. The bed was warm and soft but I missed going to sleep knowing Edward was there sitting on the chair in my room. I missed Charlie, just knowing he was there if I needed him. I missed Jessica, Angela, Eric and even Mike with all his stupid comments. But most of all I missed Forks and I was not keen on posh psychopath Clare. And how much longer before she cracked and did strangle me and bury my body. I really wasn't ready to be killed by her. And I wanted to know where she got that weird power from. And I was determined to find out.


	4. Diamonds are forever

It was morning and the stars were out. Might sound strange but my day is your night and vice versa. The canteen was packed with people shovelling down food before morning classes. Everything I thought I knew about vampyres has just been thrown out the window. I mean all the things that Edward told me about food and vampyres and regurgitation. On the menu this morning was warm chocolate brioche. Mmmmmmm chocolate. All of the tables were packed except from one. And guess who was sitting there. Her red hair was visible from here even though she was sat at the opposite end of the room from me. And there was no way I was sitting next to her. Definitely not. And so against my better judgement I introduced myself to other people. That was really not my style but never mind.

" Hey, do you guys mind if I sit here," I said raising my hand in a nerdy sort of welcome. They stared at me and who could blame them , they were beautiful. And to my utter surprise they smiled back.

"Sure," said the one nearest me. She had olive skin, black hair and piercing green eyes. " I'm Emerald, this is Sapphire(pointing to the girl on her left), Crystal (the girl on her right) and Opal( the girl across from her). And we are the Jewels," she said beaming. I smile back and sat down on the only vacant seat.

" So what year are you guys in , " I said, hoping they were in my year.

" Well, me and Crystal are third formers and Jade and Sapphire are fourth formers," Opal said smiling at me .

"Awesome, so you guys are in my year," I said, glad I knew someone in my year apart from Psycho.

Breakfast must have finished as people all around me were rising from their chairs and leaving to go to class. And then it hit me. I had no idea what class I was meant to be in.

" Wait, Opal, where do I go to get a timetable," I said grabbing Opal before she disappeared into the crowd. But I left go off her wrist almost suddenly. Opal's eyes were wide with fright as if I'd slapped her.

"Please, don't hurt me ," she whimpered, her long black hair covering her face. I was taken aback . What did she mean. Why would I hurt her? I held out my hands in surrender and she smiled.

" To get your timetable, you go to Uchena's office in the main building, see you in class Bella," and with that she was gone. I was worried. What had that been about. But I had no time to dwell on that no. I didn't want to be late on my first day. I walked past three other buildings before I reached the main one. It was tall and built in the Gothic style. I walked inside the main building and was surprised at the luxurious plush interior. The place was decorated with purples and reds I knew instantly where Uchena's office was as it was the gold door. I mean Gold. How classy. I grasped the door handle , breathed deep and felt the door turn on the other side.

" Bella, I was expecting you to come get your timetable," Uchena beamed, how did it take her hardly any effort to look gorgeous. It wasn't fair. " Here you go, tell Professor Garmy you were with me and he will excuse you," and then she closed the door in my face. How rude. There was one thing I could say about my timetable. Hell.

BELLA SWAN, ENTERING THIRD FORMER

1st hour- Spanish 101. Rm. Garmy.

2nd Arts Center. .

Or

Sketching 101. Rm.312. Prof. Doner

Or

Intro to .314. Prof Vento.

3rd hour- Vampyre Sociology 101. Rm. 215. Prof Uchena

4th hour- intro to Equestrian Studies. Field house. Prof Lenobia.

LUNCH BREAK

5th hour- Fencing. Gymnasium. Prof. D. Lankford

6th hour- Lit 101. Rm. 214. Prof Penthesilea

I mean Equestrian studies. Me. Horses. Disaster. I hurried off to class, scanning the doors , looking for Room 216. I found it eventually. It was a sleek black door, identical to all the others I had seen on my way here . Professor Garmy was a short, severe looking woman with shiny hazel hair. She was quite terrifying.

"Miss Swan, sit down and don't make a sound, now," she said, not looking at me. I sat down beside Opal who was at the very back of the classroom and began to rummage in my trouser pocket for a pencil. And it was as I turned round t avoid looking at Professor Garmy I saw it. The glint of white in Clare's eyes and for a second her whole eye was a brilliant white. And she was glaring at Opal with the most evil look I'd ever seen. And as soon as I saw it, it was gone. Boy, that Clare was one psycho and I had an awful feeling in the pit of my stomach that something awful was going to happen. That someone was in danger and whatever was coming it was coming fast.


	5. Torture

The bell rang to signal the start of lunch. I was only to glad to be getting away from that horse. I hated horses with a passion. I was only cleaning them right now but I heard that when became a fifth former they started letting you ride them. I was accident prone enough on two feet without being on top of a horse. I set off to the cafeteria. I didn't know where Opal and Crystal were right now so I would just meet them in the lunch hall. I hurried past all the other buildings but beside my own footfalls I could hear something else. There was talking from behind the tree to my right. I stopped and became as quiet as I could and then I heard them. The harsh voice of Clare and the soft voice of… Uchena. What was she doing with Clare? I listened hard, straining to hear their voices over the distant rumblings of vampyres heading to lunch.

"… she'll be hard work Clare. But I'm sure you can manage it. Or will I have to get her to deal with it. I don't like her as much as you but I can ask her if you fail," Uchena said.

" No, I can manage on my own. I don't need her," Clare snarled, her voice ferocious as she addressed Uchena.

I had the feeling I'd missed some of the conversation as I had no idea who they meant by 'her'

" Good luck Clare, I fear you may need it," Uchena whispered in a kind and motherly way

" I don't need luck, when I've got this," she hissed.

Uchena let out a gasp and stepped back from behind the tree and I saw the look of fury on her face.

"Where did you get that," she snarled , trying to grab whatever was in Clare's hand. Clare's arm shoot out and seized Uchena's wrist. She squeezed hard and Uchena let out a gasp of pain, tilted back her head and started to laugh. Clare immediately let go. Obviously she was as worried about this as me.

" Don't fight me, Clare. I'll tear you apart," she said placing a hand on Clare's shoulder.

"No, no let me go, no, please, I beg of you. Noooooooo," Clare screamed, her head clutched in her hands. Uchena smiled and pushed Clare away from her. She turned with a sweep of her dress and left Clare sobbing on the ground.

I was horrified. What had I seen. It was horrible. My head was spinning. I was in a school with sick monsters. I fell against the wall and vomited. I was terrified. I wanted Edward . I wanted home. And most of all I wanted to be as far away from this place as possible.

" Oh my god, Bella you look awful," Opal said as I sat down for lunch.

" Yeah, are you ok Bella," Jade asked.

I nodded and pushed away the bowl of soup Crystal thrust in my direction. Sapphire just looked at me with the expression that something very dirty had been thrust into her face. Ugh. I felt awful. I was going to be sick again and I closed my eyes , rubbing my temples. But every time I closed my eyes I saw the scene between Clare and Uchena again and again.

" Hey, Bella we thought , if you are going to join us then you need a name relating to jewels. So what do you want to be," Jade asked.

"Um, Amethyst, I think," I said. The world was still spinning and spinning and… the blackness consumed me and I hit the floor with a thump. I heard screams around me and I felt Opal shaking me. I sat up, banging my head on the table. Some one was hugging me. It was Opal. Geesh I had just fainted.

" Oh Bella, I thought something was wrong with you," she said brushing the tears from her eyes. "Oh, I'm sorry, I'm just really emotional at the moment.

" Don't worry about it," I said patting her reassuringly on the shoulder. My vision was still blurry but I thought I saw her give me a small smile.

" You can go to bed now, you're getting the rest of the day off. Uchena says go, no arguments," she said helping me up.

As if I would consider disobeying a woman who I had just watched torture a classmate even if that classmate was a psycho. I ran to my room , pulled the covers over me and lay awake for hours thinking . And when Clare came up I pretended to be asleep. But I could tell I wasn't the only one reminiscing about the day's events. And I guessed what happened was a lot more traumatic for Clare than it was for me. But who knew. She was a black-hearted psycho.


	6. Tornado

She was worried. She had just realised that Clare's power was the only power she had encountered that she had not been immune too. That was scary. Clare was a manipulative witch and Bella was genuinely afraid of her. She rolled out of bed and crept across the room silently. She pulled open her wardrobe and pulled out her old favourite sweatpants. They smelt like home. And home was nice. A burst of glee went through her heart as she realised she would see Edward for the first time today since she had come to the House of Night. She jumped with glee and something grabbed her wrist. She turned and Clare was looking crazy. Her hair was sticking up on all ends, making her look crazed. Bella tensed and flung Clare outward away from her. Clare screamed as she did a 360 degree rotation in midair and smashed into the opposite wall. She landed in a heap on the floor and Bella ran over to her.

" Clare, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean it. Please let me help,"

Bella pulled her hand away and recoiled in shock. Clare turned and her eyes were that psychotic white, her hair fanned round her head , like she was underwater. She screamed, a bloodcurdling wail that made every nerve in Bella's body react. She flung herself to the opposite end of the room as the wardrobe and her bed exploded in a cloud of dust.

" Clare. Please…"

Clare walked towards her, hand extended. She was raving and she was going to kill her. Suddenly a figure appeared in the doorway, her hair rippling round her in a gust of wind Opal spun round, creating a mini tornado heading straight for Clare. Clare shrieked as she was hit and was blasted out the window.

" You cow, Opal spat, try and kill my friend again and I will kill you.

She turned her face composed , as if she had just emerged for a friendly chat. Bella stood up and hugged her.

" Thank you, " she whispered.

The bells tolled signalling the end of Equestrian Studies and the start of lunch.

"… and then I kicked her freaky butt," Opal gushed to the rest of the Jewels.

They laughed and pointed at Clare as she appeared in the doorway. She turned on her heel and flounced away, tears streaming down her face. If Bella knew anything about Clare, she knew she wouldn't let this humiliation go. She was worried for Opal and for herself too.

The end of the day cam before she knew it and Edward hadn't turned up. She had waited and waited. He didn't even love her and respect her enough to turn up. What a jerk. She tossed and turned on the floor of Opal and Crystal' s room. She couldn't bear to be in the same room as Clare. She would kill her. No hesitation.

Clare turned the vial over and over in her hands. Revenge would be sweet. Nobody would ever try and humiliate her again. Opal had succeeded . She was the first and the last. No one would ever cross her. Not after they hear what she was going to do tomorrow to her stupid brainless sister.


	7. Betrayal

Bella awoke and screamed. Staring at her with evil gleaming eyes was Paris, Opal's Siamese. The cat bounded over to her , scratched her and flounced out the door .Bella shook herself and started to pull on her clothes which were lying on the floor. She rolled up her sleeping bag and left the room.

The air was thick with fog and the chill bit Bella's bare arms. She shivered and sat down on a solid stone bench. Before the tears could roll off her face they had frozen on her cheeks. She wanted to go home, back to Charlie, Jessica…

Who was she kidding, there was none left her in Forks. She might as well stay here and be killed by Clare. It would be easier for everyone. She jumped as a twig snapped from behind her. The cold hand grabbed her and pulled her off the bench on the frozen ground . She twisted as the cold fingers forced her head round so she could see the face of her attacker. The familiar brown hair flopped forward and the ice white skin blended in with the sky. Edward's eyes gleamed red and his fangs were bared, he was ready to strike.

Uchena turned the vile over in her hands and smiled her cruel smile.

" Well done Clare, I knew you could do it," she sneered.

Clare laughed and batted her eyelashes . Uchena rose from her chair and pulled a battered parchment off the bookshelf. She leafed through it and laughed.

" Well we will soon take care of that," she spat and threw the parchment on the floor.

"Edward, please, let me go," Bella whimpered and tried to pull away. His eyes glowed that red and she flinched away , she couldn't look. She knew what was coming. Edward raised her into the air and squeezed harder on her throat. The world started to spin and so did her mind.

" I love you, Edward," she gasped and…fell. She massaged her throat and pushed her self up off the floor. She sprinted away into the fog and left the figure lying on the ground.

She ran up the spiral staircase, the tears cascading down her face. She tripped on the top step and fell onto the cracked glass on the ground. She rose looking at her bloody hand s in shock. She gasped as she turned and saw the gaping hole in the window. Edward. She ran down the hall to Opal's room and stepped over the door. It had been ripped off its hinges and bits of cushions and paper was lying everywhere . The curtains had been ripped off their hangings and their was blood smeared across the walls. She screamed and ran from the room and along the corridor. She ran through the icy courtyard to Uchena's office and barged through the door and… stopped. Clare was there, her back to her . Uchena was pouring a steaming liquid into a goblet and looked up .

"Bella," she shrieked and thrust the goblet into Clare's hand and roughly pushed her aside. She grabbed Bella by the shoulders and steered her to a chair.

" What seems to be the problem," she asked, smiling at Bella.

Bella scanned the room and she could have sworn she saw Clare shake her head a little.

" Nothing," Bella replied and saw Clare nod her head in the corner. She rose from her head and made towards the door.

"Wait just a moment, Bella," Uchena said, also rising from her chair. She crossed the room in two strides and proclaimed to the room at large.

" So sorry, Edward couldn't make it, " she said, smiling a wide grin.

Bella nodded then stopped.

" Uchena, how did you know that Edward didn't see me ," she hissed.

Clare slipped out of the room and crossed the hall. She reached the lunch hall, five minutes before lunch. Plenty of time. She placed the school goblet in front of Opal's seat and topped it up with cranberry juice. She checked that everything was fine and vacated the lunch room, just as the bell rang. She smiled to herself and closed the steel doors behind her.


End file.
